The Maling Kandang
by Excarell Vergazenth Durander
Summary: Seorang pujangga desa bernama Ichigo ingin mencari nafkah dengan merantau ke kota? Berhasilkah dia? Apa saja yang akan terjadi dengannya? Apakah dia bisa membahagiakan keluarganya? Penasaran? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Nya-_haa_!

Aku pulang~! Lama banget nih gak buka FFn sejak mau UN SMP dan sekarang gak berasa aku udah kelas 2 SMA. Maaf banget gak sempet menjenguk FFn tercinta ini ._.

Ada yang masih inget gak nih sama aku? ;w; *berharap-harap cemas*

Oh ya! Ini bukan fic baru loh.. Cuma aku adakan pembaharuan dan sedikit pengeditan kata. Fic ini juga aku jadiin dua chapter biar gak kepanjangan gitu. Hehehe..

Ya udah langsung aja kita ke TKP!

**© Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**The Maling Kandang**

**By: Excarell**

Bertempatan di sebuah desa, bernafaslah seorang janda tua bernama Isshinem Kurosaki yang menetap bersama ketiga anaknya yaitu Ichigo, Kariyem, dan Yuzujah.

Kehidupan mereka sangatlah sederhana dan dengan bercocok tanamlah Isshinem mendapatkan uang untuk menghidupi ketiga anaknya tersebut. Ichigo, anak pertama dari Isshinem memiliki pikiran untuk merantau agar dapat meringankan beban sang bunda. Ichigo mendatangi ibunya yang terlihat sibuk menonton acara Upin dan Ipin.

"Nyak!" Ceceluk Ichigo memanggil sang bunda tercinta.

"Ya nak! Ono opo? Tanggung iki, ono bocah gundul Upen lan Ipen." Sang bunda terlihat cuek kepada anaknya.

"Nyak! Serius nih! Aye mau merantau!"

"WHAT?! MERANTAU?!" Sang bunda yang sedang asyik menonton Upin dan Ipin langsung menatap anaknya.

"I-iya!" Jawab Ichigo dengan tegas.

"Buat apa toh, ndo?"

"Aye kasihan sama enyak dan adek-adek Ichi, terus juge nyak kan udah uzur, Ichi mau hajiin nyak, dari pada ntar mati duluan belum haji."

"Bener juga lu, nyak juga berasa mau mati. Yo wislah nak, klo itu maumu, nyak ijinin." Akhirnya sang bunda memberikan izin.

"Asyik! Makasih ya nyak! I love You nyak!" Jawab Ichigo senang dengan menciumi kaki bundanya yang baru menginjak tahi ayam. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo berlarian menuju kamar mandi karena tidak tahan dengan bau kakinya dan tahi ayam yang menempel. Kemungkinan besar, Ichigo terkenal penyakit malaria atau demam berdarah.

Hari h pun tiba, Ichigo sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan, tak lupa sang bunda menyiapkan bekal untuk anaknya tercinta. Dengan penuh semangat memasakan bekal untuk anaknya itu, sampai-sampai keringatnya menetes ke dalam wajan.

"Fyuh… Akhirnya jadi juga masakan buat anakku." Ucap sang bunda sembari mengelap keringat yang bercucuran. *masaknya diatas kawah gunung merapi sih XD*

Sang bunda berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan membawa sebuah rantang berisi bekal. "Ini nak.. Nyak buatin bekal kesukaanmu." Isshinem memberingkat seperangkat rantang beserta isinya plus sendoknya dibayar kredit dengan 12 kali angsuran.

"Hmm.. Kayaknya enak deh nyak! Emang isinya apaan?" Ichigo mencium bau sedap dari rantang itu.

"Wah.. Apalagi kalau bukan semur jengkol dan pete goreng."

"Yummy… Pasti enak!"

"Hoho.. Nyak gitu."

"Ya udah nyak! Aye mau berangkat dulu." Ichigo mencium tangan sang bunda.

"Hwee… Ati-ati kak! Awas kalo nanti pulang gak bawa oleh-oleh, gak usah BALIK LAGI!" teriak Yuzujah sambil mengelap air matanya dengan baju Isshinem.

"Iyo nak… Seng ngati-ngati yo, nyak selalu mendoakan kepergianmu." Isshinem terlihat sedih karena kakinya terinjak oleh Kariyem.

"Iya nyak.. Dah semuanya." Ichigo melambai-lambaikan bendera merah putih tanda Negara Indonesia dan berjalan mulai menjauh dari rumahnya

"Dah kak Ichi! Jangan balik lagi ya!" sambung Kariyem.

Dengan berat hati Isshinem mengajak kedua putrinya masuk ke dalam rumah .Saat Isshinem masuk rumah betapa kagetnya dia melihat seperangkat rantang yang tadinya berisi bekal untuk Ichigo tergeletak tak berdaya tanpa isi di meja ruang tamu.

"ICHIIIGOOO!" Sontak dia berteriak menggoyang rumah bambunya.

"Ah ini pertanda buruk!" Seru yuzujah.

"Hah?" sahut kariyem cuek yang dari tadi sibuk ngulek-ngulek emas harta karun di hidungnya.

Tergesa-gesa Ichigo berjalan menuju terminal bus dekat rumahnya sambil sesekali mengamati tulisan-tulisan sebesar tengu di peta kulit warisan uyutnya yang kumal dan terdapat bercak kecap dan saos.

"Besar-besar banget nih tulisan, apa kagak ada yang lebih kecil lagi?" Batin Ichigo.  
Kepanasan, kelaparan, kehausan, dia mengelap peluhnya dengan lap piring enyaknya yang tidak sengaja terbawa.

"Buset dah.. Wangi bener nih lap wasiat dari enyak." Katanya spontan.

Merasa bingung dengan jalan-jalan besar, pertigaan, perempatan, dan perlimaan. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri bertanya pada seorang cewek SMA yang namanya jelas bertuliskan RUKIAMALIA yang sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah halte mewah (mepet sawah) sambil asyik menjilati magnum. Sejenak Ichigo menatapnya sambil menelan ludah yang dari tadi sudah jadi waduk PLN di mulutnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ichigo menghampirinya dan duduk bersimpuh di depan Rukia.

"Eh.. Ada orang giilaaaakk!" Rukia berteriak tanpa aba-aba.

"Enak aje, aye bukan orang gila tapi orang desa." Jawab ichigo.

"Iya! Orang desa yang gila!" Sahut Rukia ketus karena merasa risih harus berhadap-hadapan dengan orang asing sekeren itu. *author berlinangan*

"Somebody heleleleppp! Gue mao dicoooleeek!" Teriak Rukia dengan lebaynya.

"Hah? Sapa juga yang mau nyolek elu, idih najis Inggris cuiiih!" Jawab Ichigo kesal.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya mau nyulik si kecilku?" tiba-tiba seorang pria berjas hitam berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Ichigo merasa kaget dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ditariknya tangan Rukia dan mengajak lari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Woy gilak! Ngapain lo narik gue lari-larian gini hah?!" semprong Rukia.

"Elu tuh tolil ato gimana sih, jelas-jelas entuh orang mau nyulik elu!" Jawab Ichigo.

"Woy! Enak aja ngata-ngatain gue tolil! Lo tuh yang dongo! Dia itu kakak gue tercinta yang paling teramat sangat keren sejagad raya! Bahkan lebih keren dari lo!" Teriak rukia keras kemungkinan terdengar sampai Alaska.

"Lah elu napa masih ikutan lari padahal pan udah aye lepas tangan lu?" Tanya Ichigo geram.

Mereka berhenti di bawah spanduk Partai Jenggot Panjang dekat alun-alun kota sambil terengah-engah bak buldog joging. *author kena gaplok*

"Eh... Iya... ya.. Hehe.." Jawab Rukia polos menggaruk-garuk hidungnya.

"Berarti elu asli tolil dong? Hahahahaha." Kata Ichigo berjalan menjauh.  
Rukia yang masih bengong menahan malu dan kesal lalu berlari mengejarnya.

"Mau ape lu ngikutin aye, cebol?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hassyem! Gue bukan cebol cuma kurang tinggi aja, rambut semiran!"

"Jiah! Elu kagak tau? Ini asli, cebol!" Ichigo mengacak-acak rambut orangenya.

"Jangan nyebut gue kaya gitu! Haram hukumnya! Dasar kadal mesir!" Rukia menginjak kaki Ichigo.

Dan 15 menit berlalu, mereka masih asyik perang mulut macam pertengkaran suami istri.

"Stop! Stop! Sebenernya mau lu apa sih?" Tanya ichigo.

"Gue mau lo tanggungjawab!" Jawab Rukia tegas.

"Tanggungjawab apaan? Ketemu aja baru kali ini, kenal juga kagak, udah mau main minta tanggungjawab aje lu!" Cerocos Ichigo.

"Ya ampun, pikiran lo udah main jaoh ke sono aje." Kata Rukia geleng-geleng kehermanan.

"Gue mao lo balikin gue ke halte yang tadi noh!" Lanjutnya.

"Buat ape? Kalo pengen balik aja sendiri pake pos kilat!" Kata Ichigo cuek.

"Masalahnya gue gak tau jalan! Cepeeettt!" Alhasil kaki Ichigo terkena injakan lagi.

"Lah? As you know, aye juga kagak tau jalan!" Kata Ichigo meringis kesakitan.

"UAPPUUAAAAA?" Mata Rukia membulat donat, rahang bawah jatuh ke tanah dan magnum yang berkilauan pun tak lagi indah. [?]

Jam tangan Rukia menunjukkan pukul 14.10, sudah 2 jam lebih kedua anak manusia itu berjalan mengelilingi alun-alun layaknya acara kencan valentinan dua sejoli yang sudah lama tak jumpa. [?]

"Hadeh, ngapain nih muter-muter gaje gini?" Batin Ichigo.

"Woy rambut semiran! Capek nih gue, duduk bentar napa!" Bentak Rukia.

"Lah elu napa masih ikutin aye tolil? Sono duduk aje sendiri!" Jawab Ichigo geram.

"Tapi kan." Rukia merengut.

"Ya udah, kita duduk di sono noh." Ichigo menurutinya.

Ichigo menarik pundak mungil Rukia, mengajaknya duduk di kursi dekat tiang lampu besar tepat di belakang spanduk Partai Jenggot Panjang. Dilihatnya badan kecil rukia yang lemas dan wajahnya yang banjir keringat.

"Melas banget nih bocah." Kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Apa lo liat-liat!" Tegur Rukia malu.

"Hehe kagak, aye cuma kasian aja liat elu kucel gini." Ichigo menyodorkan lap piring enyaknya.

"Apaan sih? Seneng ya lo udah bikin gue jadi kaya gini? Apa pula ini? Lap piring dibawa-bawa." Semprong Rukia jengkel.

"Tadi lupa, kagak sengaja kebawa, lumayan lah buat ngelap keringat."

"Ogah banget!" Rukia geleng-geleng sambil menutup telinganya.

"Hoho, kalo marah elu makin nggemesin, sumpah dah!" Goda ichigo

"Hassyem bener ni orang!" Kata Rukia dalam hati sambil membuang muka merahnya.

Semilir angin siang membelai mereka, mengeringkan butir-butir keringat perlahan, dan membuat mereka menguap beberapa kali.

"Ngantuk." kata rukia tiba-tiba.

"Sini bobok di pangkuan aye." Sahut Schigo menyeringai.

"Gak jadi ngantuk ah! Tapi laper!" Bentak Rukia malu sambil menginjak kaki Ichigo.

"Aduh.. duh.. Dari tadi kerjaan elu nginjek kaki aye mulu, sakit tau! Lagian kaki sesemut gitu tenaganya segajah!" Kata Ichigo meringis kesakitan.

"Abisnya lo keganjenan sih, gue jadi ngerasa gak aman!" Lagi-lagi rukia merengut.

"Hoh?" Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Dibukanya buntelan bekalnya.

"Nih kalo laper makan ini aja." Dengan bangga Ichigo menunjukkan semur jengkol buatan bunda tercinta.

"Whattt! Apaan nih? Semur jengkol? Iyyuukh!" Kata Rukia memutar matanya.

"Eits! Jangan salah.. Ini jengkol banyak khasiatnya, salah satunya bisa nambah tinggi badan loh!"

*Ada yang punya rantang? Saya pinjam sebentar XD*

"Iya iya, gue emang cebol, puas lo? Tapi... Sorry aja ya, gue nih princess, jadi gak level makan begituan."

"Lah.. Belon tau nih semur jengkol buatan enyak tercinta rasanya mak nyuss top markotop dah! Ayolah coba dulu." Desak Ichigo.

"Sial bener gue hari ini. Udah lupa gak bawa hape, beli magnum gak dapet diskon, ketemu alien kadal semiran gila kaya gini, suruh makan semur jengkol pula!" Kata Rukia dalam hati sambil menginjak-injak rumput di bawah sepatunya tanpa ampun.

"Kok diem? Ayo kagak usah sungkan, atau mau aye suapin?" Ichigo mendekatkan sesendok penuh nasi campur jengkol di bibir rukia. Rukia menatapnya diam.

"Kenapa? Ini halal kok, tanpa bahan pengawet, bebas racun bebas formalin, tanggal kadaluarsanya juga masih lama. Hahaha!" ichigo menampakkan bakat salesnya.

"Oke deh, gue coba dulu sesendok, kalo gue kejang-kejang lo musti tanggungjawab." Rukia membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Ichigo dengan ragu.

*Author sakau*

"Hmmph..." Wajah Rukia memerah.

"Hah? Kenapa wajah elu kaya gitu?" Tanya Ichigo cuek.

"Em...e...nak.. Lumayan... Banget." Jawab Rukia gaje.

Alhasil, acara suap menyuap semur jengkol pun terjadi selama beberapa menit sampai tiba-tiba.

"PRIIITTT! PRIT! PRIIIITTT!"

Terlihat beberapa pria berseragam yang membawa peluit dan pentungan berlari-lari menghampiri mereka.

"Yoolooh! Lupa gue! Gue kan masih pake seragam! Kesialan berlanjut nih." Kata Rukia pelan.

Sementara Ichigo yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bengong dan merapikan buntelan dengan santainya.

Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Tunggu ya! Chapter kedua dalam proses pengeditan wb

Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

Nya-_haa_!

Ini dia kelanjutan dari The Maling Kandang Chapter 1! Bagi yang sudah mulai penasaran dipersilahkan mengenakan sabuk pengaman karena dalam beberapa detik lagi kita akan meluncur! [?]

Silahkan dibaca~ jangan lupa reviewnya ya~ wb

**©Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**The Maling Kandang**

**By: Excarell**

Mobil box petugas SatPol PP itu membawa mereka ke kantor polisi terdekat. Terlihat beberapa pasangan muda mudi berseragam yang turut terkena razia duduk terdiam di bangku panjang sambil menutup wajah mereka karena saat itu ada beberapa reporter TV yang sedang meliput berita. Tapi tidak untuk Rukia, dia malah dengan senang hati diwawancarai reporter TV 13 tanpa menutup wajahnya.

"Gue udah pulang sekolah lah, jadi gue gak salah, gue berharap kakak gue cepetan datang dan semoga aje dia lihat tayangan berita _live_ ini ya mbak Tsuchinemu." Kata Rukia santai sambil melirik kartu identitas reporter yang mewawancarainya.

Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian tampak seorang pria berjas hitam yang pernah dilihat Ichigo di halte mewah tadi masuk ke ruangan mereka dengan wajah cool tanpa ekspresi.

"Kak Byaku." Rukia memanggil pria yang bernama lengkap Byakuyanto itu.

"Ruki, kau baik-baik saja? Sudah makan? Ada yang lecet tidak? " Byaku menghampirinya dan menyelimutkan jasnya pada badan mungil Rukia.

"Ah.. Kau.." Byakuyanto melirik tajam Ichigo yang dari tadi sibuk ngulek-ngulek harta kirun di hidungnya.

"Alamak." Batin Ichigo.

"Kak.. Dia gak jahat kok! Tadi Ruki dikasih bekalnya jadi Ruki gak kelaparan."

"Sungguh?" Dia melirik Ichigo lagi.

"Ya sudah, tunggu di sini sebentar." Dia memasuki sebuah ruangan dan beberapa menit kemudian dia mengajak Rukia dan Ichigo keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Heh cebol.. Kita bebas nih?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ya iyalah, bilang makasih sama kakak gue cepet." Jawab Rukia

"Sudahlah lupakan, ayo Ruki kita pulang." Byaku menarik tangan Rukia ke tempat parkir mobilnya.

Saat memasuki mobil, Rukia berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Hey! Kadal semiran! Siapa nama lo?"

"Aye bukan kadal! Ini juga asli bukan semiran! Nama aye ICHIGO!"

"Hahaha.. Ichigo si kadal semiran! Gue gak akan lupa! Thanks ya semur jengkolnya, mak nyuss!" Rukia memberi kecupan dua jari seperti style Irfan Bachdim yang baru saja mencetak gol.

"Hah, dasar jamur barat! Hahaha!" Ichigo mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah mulai lemas pelan-pelan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah menyerempetnya sampai dia terjatuh guling-guling dengan keras di trotoar. Seorang pria berkacamata layar datar keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampiri Ichigo yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Ampun pak.. Aye jangan mati ya pak.. Masih harus cari kerja.. Banting tulang demi naik hajiin enyak." Kata Ichigo pelan sambil merem-merem tak berdaya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi pria itu membopongnya masuk ke mobil.

"Dia sedang mencari pekerjaan ya? Ya sudah, daripada dibawa ke jurang lebih baik dibawa pulang." kata pria itu dalam hati.

30 menit kemudian sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah mewah milik pria itu. Dia memanggil-manggil ayahnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja menyerempetnya saat menerima telepon dari kantor tadi, tolong ya, yah."

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Mau dibunuh dengan cara apa nih?"

"What? Bukan dibunuh, tapi obati dia sampai sembuh."

"Tapi dia akan menuntut kita karena sudah mencelakainya."

"Tenang saja yah, makhluk seperti ini akan sangat berguna bagi kita." Senyum iblis.

Setelah 16 jam lebih tertidur akhirnya Ichigo membuka matanya.

"Dimana nih?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Di istanaku." Sahut pria berkacamata yang memasuki kamar Ichigo dengan membawa kotak berwarna coklat.

"Heh? Pan elu orang yang kemarin noh?"

"Betul, minal aidzin wal faidzin ya karena telah mencelakaimu, tapi aku sudah mengobatimu, dan satu lagi aku akan memberimu pekerjaan."

" Hah? Masa? Tahu dari mana kalo aye lagi nyari kerja?"

"Tahu dari atas." Pria itu menunjuk atap.

"Wah baiklah, aye mau pak!" Ichigo mengangguk girang.

"Ini yang harus kamu pakai saat bekerja nanti." Pria itu menunjukkan isi kotak coklat yang ternyata berisi beberapa daster dan celemek.

"Tenang saja, kami akan menggajimu sesuai undang-undang NKRI taraf internasional yang berlaku saat ini, dan yang lebih penting panggil aku Tuan Muda Ishida." Katanya sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

"I.. I.. Ishida? Yang namanya pak Ishida pan dokter baru sebelah rumah aye. Berarti dia anaknya? Berarti ini..." Ichigo melotot kaget sampai bola matanya nyaris menggelinding di lantai.

Ichigo berlari keluar kamar, mencari-cari tempat strategis untuk memastikan sesuatu yang baru disadarinya itu. Dan sampailah dia di sebuah jendela kaca besar yang masih tertutup gorden mewah dekat ruang makan.

"Nyak.. Itu enyak.. Hiks." Kata Ichigo pelan sambil mengintip seorang ibu-ibu berkebaya dan memakai kain batik selutut yang sedang menjemur pakaian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kepala jeruk? Bukannya kerja malah asyik mengintip ibu-ibu sexy goyang gergaji." Tiba-tiba ishida menjewer telinga Ichigo dari belakang.

"Hadooh! Pak sakit pak! Aye minta maap! Soalnya aye pikir ini di luar negeri atau di luar dimensi, ternyata ini kampung halaman aye. Bapak lihat noh ibu-ibu uzur di sebelah, itu nyak tercinta aye."Kata ichigo sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Jadi itu rumahmu?" Ishida memperbaiki letak kacamata layar datar yang nyangkut di hidung mancungnya.

"Iya pak, aye udah ijin mau merantau, kalau ketahuan kerja di sebelah rumah, bisa-bisa malaikat ajal assalamualaikum sama aye pak."

"Dasar kapala jeruk otak udang, kau bisa menyamar dengan memakai pakaian kerja yang kuberikan, kalau perlu akan kucarikan wig rambut kunti untukmu."

"Wah bapak yang bener aja, masa aye yang ganteng cool keren kaya gini dandan jadi mbak-mbak, bapak tuh yang otak plankton." Kata Ichigo geleng-geleng tidak terima.

"Berani kau mengata-ngataiku? Akan ku panggil malaikat ajal untuk menculikmu! Cepat kerja! Atau gajimu bulan ini ku potong 180 derajat fahrenhiet?!" Bentak Ishida.

Ichigo terbirit-birit ke kamarnya, langsung memakai seragam kebesaran yaitu daster motif bunga, dasi kupu-kupu, celemek dan blangkon.

*mari bayangkan seperti apa modelnya? XD*

Ichigo memulai pekerjaannya dengan membersihkan rumah mulai dari lantai 3 lantai 2 lalu lantai 1.

"Wew ini rumah apa hotel? Besarnya kok naudzubillah." kata ichigo dalam hati sambil sesekali mengelap peluhnya dengan daster.

*cowok teladan impian setiap perempuan*

Setelah beberapa jam menggerakkan badan kesana kemari akhirnya sampailah dia di tempat terakhir yaitu halaman belakang yang penuh dengan...

"HAAAH TAHI AYAAAM?" Ichigo berteriak kegirangan.

Ayam-ayam kampung beraneka warna yang sedang asyik menggelar jagung party dan berjemur di bawah teriknya matahari, langsung mengerumuni Ichigo, seperti anak-anak panti asuhan yang sedang kedatangan ibu peri gadungan.

"Wah ayam, ado berapo yo? Satu, dua, satu, sepuluh, dua tujuh, lapan puluh... Wah ternyata ada empat puluh sembilan, tepuk tangan anak-anak." Ichigo bertepuk tangan dengan riang.

*iyyeey horreeyy*

[?]

"Baiklah, akan segera bunda bersihkan taman bermain kalian ini anak-anakku." Katanya dengan memakai suara wanita.

Dengan cekatan Ichigo membersihkan tahi dan makanan ayam yang berserakan tanpa mengeluh karena sudah terbiasa melakukan saat di rumahnya dulu. Sampai-sampai dia meneteskan air mata, bukan karena bau semerbak tahi ayam yang wangi luar biasa, tapi karena teringat enyak dan adik-adiknya yang telah dia tinggalkan sejak 24 jam lalu.

Di tengah kesibukannya itu tiba-tiba ada bohlamp 100 watt tanpa kabel menyala di atas ubun-ubunnya.

"Hehe, aye punya ide."

Dia berlari-lari kecil di dalam rumah mengambil bolpoin dan secarik kertas undangan pernikahan yang tergeletak di dekat wajan gosong, lalu mulai menuliskan beberapa kalimat dan menyetempelnya dengan (maaf) tahi ayam (maaf lagi) berwarna kecoklatan.

*author kena bankai*

Setelah selesai dia melipat kecil kertas itu lalu mengikatkannya di kepala salah satu ayam albino seperti bando.

"Nah oke, elu makin cantik pake ini, sekarang aye minta tolong sama elu, kasihin surat kabar kabur ini pada keluarga kecil aye yang bahagia sentosa selama-lamanya." Dengan aba-aba satu, dua, lima, Ichigo melempar ayam itu ke halaman samping rumahnya dari balkon lantai 2.

"Yes, berhasil! Semoga mereka bisa baca tulisan cekerayam aye. Hehehe." Dilihatnya ayam itu mendarat dengan damai di atas jemuran basah enyaknya.

"Hoy! Ayam sopo iki? Hus hush! Ayam kurang pendidikan! Seenaknya saja jemuranku dijadikan bumi pijakan!" Terdengar suara cempreng enyak Ichigo yang sedang teriak-teriak kesal.

Ichigo mengintipnya dari dari balkon sambil terkekeh. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Hey jeruk keprok!" sebuah suara wanita mengagetkannya.

"Heh? Elu? Kenape ade di sini?" Ichigo menoleh kaget dan sekali lagi terjadilah tragedi rahang bawah jatuh ke tanah.

Akhirnya takdir mempertemukan kembali anak JJ itu (Jamur Jeruk)

"Haha, ternyata bener... Ichigo si kadal semiran. Kita ketemu lagi." Rukia tertawa enteng.

"Udah aye bilang aye bukan kadal! Ini rambut juga asli bukan semiran!" Ichigo mulai naik darah.

"Idiih.. Gitu aja marah." Rukia menginjak tangan Ichigo.

"Adoooh! Ah! Suka banget sih elu nginjek-nginjek aye! Mau ape elu ke sini jelly rumput teki?" Ichigo benar-benar emosi.

"Ini kan rumah tunangan gue, noh Ishida si kacamata layar datar. Lah lo ngapain ada di sini? Pake fashion style alien matador pula. Hahaha." Rukia terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hah tunangan? Kok dia mau sih sama permen payung kaya elu?" Ichigo kaget setengah mati (suri).

"Umh.. Aye.. Kerja jadi PRT di sini." Tambahnya.

"UAPPUUUAAAA?" sekarang ganti rukia yang kaget dengan lebaynya.

Selama 15 menit mereka hanya terdiam saling pandang.

*terdengar backsound jangkrik ntah dari mana*

"Hahaha huahahahahaa! Yang bener aja? Hahahahahahahahahahaha." tawa rukia meletus sampai mengeluarkan lahar dingin yang muncrat dari kawah mulutnya.

"D..Diam!" Spontan Ichigo membungkam mulut Rukia dengan blangkonnya.

"Haduh, bisa-bisa kotak tertawa gue rusak nih kalo kaya gini ceritanya nih. Hahaha.. Parah nih parah" Rukia mulai bisa tenang.

"Rasain!" Ichigo melepas blangkonnya.

"Heh? Gue tadi liat lo main lempar aja tuh ayam albino, lo gak tau ya tuh ayam kesayangan tuan muda lo, harganya mahal, gaji lo setaun aja gak bakal bisa gantiin."

"Hah? Masa? Yang bener? Kagak bohong? Masa sih? Ah apa iya?"

"Hayah! Cepet ambil! Ato kalo gak, gue laporin lo." Ancam Rukia.

"Aduuuh entuh rumah aye, aye udah pamit mau merantau, kalo aye pulang ngambil tuh ayam sama aja aye bunuh diri di kandang macan. Tapi kalo kagak ambil..." Kata Ichigo bimbang.

Rukia hanya terhaha-hihi melihat wajah ichigo yang dibanjiri keringat sebesar biji-biji duren (?).

"Oh gitu.. Ya udah gue bantuin lo." Kata Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Yang bener? Tolong ye tolong." Ichigo merasa lega.

"Eits, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Gue bilangin ya. Tuh ayam bule biasanya dikandangin di kandang rahasia nan mewah namanya The Golden Kandang. Nah, berhubung sebenernya gue gak cinta ama si kacamata layar datar tapi dia selalu maksa-maksa gue, gue kan kesel tuh. Nah, gue pengen lo ambil diem-diem tuh The Golden Kandang trus bakar!" rukia mengutarakan akal liciknya.

"Lha terus kenape?" Ichigo menggaruk-garuk jidatnya.

"Ah lo nih, tuh kandang terbuat dari emas mahalnyoo... Gue pengen liat Ishida marah besar udah kehilangan seperangkat ayam dan kandangnya, karena sebenernya itu adalah mas kawin pas kami ijab qobul nanti."

Ichigo hanya terdiam pura-pura paham mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Rukia yang tidak jelas pangkal ujungnya.

Sedangkan di rumah Ichigo, terlihat Isshinem dan Yuzujah tengah berkonsentrasi mendengar pidato kariyem yang di baca dari surat kabar kabur Ichigo tadi.

"Assalamualaikum kulonuwun. Enyak, Kariyem, Yuzujah, pertama-tama marilah kita berpelukan lewat surat ini."

Tiba-tiba Isshinem dan Yuzujah memeluk Kariyem erat sampai megap-megap.

"Sampai detik ini Ichi sehat walafiat, semoga kalian juga iya. Langsung aje ye, ichi udah dapet kerjaan halal lho, makasih udah doain Ichi ye."

"Wah, enyak aja lupa mendoakanmu nak." Sahut Isshinem tiba-tiba diikuti acungan jempol Yuzujah.

"Ichi mo minta maap ame enyak kemaren udah ninggalin rantang soalnya ichi ogah keberatan, maap juga ame Kariyem kemaren kakak bawa sikat gigimu diem-diem, maap juga ame yuzujah terpaksa kakak abisin semua jlantah jadi elu kagak bisa berendem pake itu lagi."

Tampak empat garis siku-siku tercetak di kening ketiganya.

["Ucapan terakhir aye.. Mohon doanya ye!"

"OGAAAAAHH!" Mereka berteriak kompak sambil menginjak-injak surat itu sampai cap stempel tahi ayam yang masih basah menempel di kaki mereka.

Pukul 06.45 keesokan harinya tampk beberapa mobil polisi, ambulans, mobil reporter tv, bahkan mobil Densus 88 dan mobil pemadam kebakaran memenuhi jalan gang dan halaman rumah Ishida. Banyak orang berkumpul di sana. Tuan muda, kaya miskin sederhana, rambut lurus kribo gimbal, kulit hitam kulit putih dan berwarna-warni rupanya, berjejalan hanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di rumah mewah itu. Isshinem dan Kariyem yang baru pulang dari mencuci baju di sungai hanya terheran-heran melihat keramaian yang bahkan lebih ramai dari sebuah pesta khitanan.

"Nyak! Enyak! Sini!" Panggil Yuzujah tiba-tiba.

"Ono opo toh ndo kok teriak-teriak?"

"Lihat nyak! Jemuran kita masuk tipi!" Jawab Yuzujah girang, sedangkan Isshinem dan Kariyem hanya cengar-cengir melihat tingkah aneh makhluk satu itu.

Tiba-tiba sekelompok tim Densus 88 keluar dari dalam rumah dengan menarik sebuah kepala berwarna orange.

Isshinem terkejut karena merasa mengenali kepala berwarna orange itu.

"Itu.. Pasti Ichi anakku!" Jeritnya dalam hati.

Dia yang saat itu hanya mengenakan kemben kain batik dan berselimut handuk tanpa berpikir panjang lagi langsung menerobos gerombolan orang menghampiri tim Densus 88.

"Ichi! Ichiii!" Ceceluk Isshinem dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Wah... Enyak." Batin Ichigo.

"Pak Densus tolong sembunyiin aye." pinta ichigo pada salah seorang petugas. Namun Isshinem sudah terlebih dulu menendang orang itu sampai nyungsep ke pelukan Ichigo, dan akhirnya dia melihat Ichigo yang tengah melongoh menatapnya.

"Hehehe. Enyak.. Apa kabar? Ichi kangen, nyak." Ichigo meringis gemetaran.

"Ono opo sih iki? Kamu bikin ulah apa nak?"

"DIA DIA DIA! SUDAH MELENYAPKAN SEPERANGKAT AYAM DAN KANDANG MAHAL KESAYANGAN SAYA!" Tiba-tiba Ishida berteriak dengan nada lagu Afgan.

"Kenapa kamu ada di rumah ini toh nak? Bukannya kamu mau merantau? Malah bikin ulah! Enyak tidak pernah mengajarimu berbuat seterpuji itu!" Isshinem menjambak-jambak rambut kribo salah seorang penonton tanpa ampun.

"Ampun nyak... Ampuuuuunn!" Ichigo berlari-lari di kerumunan orang-orang.

"Tak ada ampun! Enyak kecewa! Enyak kutuk kamu jadi pampers!" Isshinem melemparkan sikat cucinya ke pantat Ichigo.

Dan seketika terdengarlah suara gledek dan petir menyambar ichigo sampai asap tebal menyelimutinya.

Dan saat asap tebal itu menghilang perlahan terlihatlah sebuah pampers pant tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Wah pampers aye copot." Kata ayah Ishida tiba-tiba. Dan ternyata Ichigo telah berubah menjadi sepasang sendal jepit.

Semua orang terkejut, saling pandang, dan berbisik-bisik kesana kemari. Di tengah kericuhan itu tiba-tiba seorang wanita berteriak memakai toa di atap teratas rumah Ishida.

*toanya hasil ngerampok di mushola sebelah rumah saya XD*

"Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls! Dengerin gue mau konser!" Teriaknya. Semua orang mendongak ke atas.

"Nama gue RUKIAMALIA! Gue mau bilang kalo sebenernya yang nyuri tuh satu set ayam dan kandang adalah gue! Karena ichigo si kadal semiran itu gak becus ngelakuinnya! Hahahahahaha." Rukia tertawa dengan gaya pahlawan bertopeng.

"Ah? A-apaaa?" Ishida sesak napas level 3.

"Hahaahaha! Tuh ayam sama kandangnya udah gue bakar gue makan!"

"Hah? Ke kenapa cinta?" Ishida sakit kepala level 2.

"Lo tanya kenapa? Ya jelaslah karena gue gak pernah suka sama lo!"

"Ya gustiiii..." Ishida terserang masuk angin level 5 sampai bengek kejang-kejang tak sadarkan diri.

*Author kena santet ishida fc*

Tiba-tiba terdengar sorak sorai tepuk tangan penonton.

"Rukia...Malia...? Alias Rukia ya Malingnya?" Kata seorang petugas ambulans.

"Ah ternyata? Oh anakku! Maapin enyak nak!" Isshinem histeris di pelukan seorang kameramen tv.

*sumpah saya geregetan sama ibu-ibu uzur satu ini*

"Tembak Rukia Malingnya! Eh salah kamsud saya tembak Rukiamalia!" Perintah kepala polisi pada tim pemadam kebakaran (?).

Namun Rukia keburu terpeleset terjun dari atap dan jatuh tengkurap di atas Ichigo yang telah menjadi sendal jepit.

Dan seketika itu juga asap tebal menyelimuti mereka berdua. Para penonton merasa takjub dan berharap Ichigo berubah kembali menjadi manusia karena pelukan seorang tuan puteri.

Tapi ternyata...

Ichigo berubah menjadi ayam albino berjambul orange sedangkan rukia menjadi ayam albino berjambul hitam.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian video amatir tentang tragedi ini tersebar di dunia maya.

Bahkan saking populernya, minggu depan akan dibuat Mini Seri nya berjudul "Ayam Cenat-Cenut" yang akan ditayangkan stasiun televisi swasta GRANZ TV pukul 27.00 setiap tanggal 31 Februari selama 10 tahun.

THE END

Hahaha.. Gimana nih? Semoga kalian semua terhibur atas FanFic gaje nan kacau ini XD

Jangan lewatkan kisah-kisah menarik dariku yang insya Allah selalu menghibur kalian.

Arigatou~!


End file.
